NGE: The ArchAngels
by EvionAngel
Summary: Im not good with summaries but basically after all the angels have died a new threat appears more stronger than the evas. Find out whatt happens!
1. The Prelude: New Begginings

ï»¿Neon Genesis Evangelion  
The Prelude  
  
Hey, whats up! Well, anyway, Im new at this so dont kill me. Well, heres the deal.   
This is after the 17th Angel was killed. Don't worry, it wont be the basic continuation fic.   
Well, I guess it will, but I already planned a sequel for this series. Can u believe that?  
A sequel already when I haven't even started the series. Sorry but I can't think of a title  
so please help me with it. Thanks. Oh, heres teh boring part:  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Eva but wish I did. Gainax and I guess ADVisions do. So, I  
just temporarily borrowing their characters.  
  
Back to what I was saying.   
My e-mail address is pacman636@aol.com  
Don't laugh!  
E-mail me if u want to suggest anything or something, OK?  
Oh, by the way, I'm kinda a Shinji and Asuka guy so don;t blame me. E-mail me if  
you want some thing going on between them. THere probably will be.  
  
Note as well as Warning: This prelude is really bad. I always mess up on the first  
chapter. Sorry!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neon Genesis Evangelion- The Prelude  
  
A lone figure, in fact a boy, sits by the rocks. He silently thinks over what had happened  
before.   
  
(flashback)  
POP  
A head with a very scary face drops to the ground but never hits it. It sinks into LCL,  
in the heart of Terminal Dogma.  
Eva-01 now holds the remains of the last threat of humankind: The 17th Angel.  
The Evas face clearly defines the anguish in the boy. For killing his friend, the one  
who told him, "I love you."   
Eva-02 lies on teh ground. The extent of its damage is reasonable. Of course, the   
pilot of this giant robot will not be pleased.  
The boy on the Eva silently weeps.  
(End flashback)  
  
Yes. This boy is Shinji Ikari, the only pilot available to NERV at the moment. Yet,  
will he need to pilot again?  
  
Shinji (talking to himself): I don't deserve to live. First I hurt Touji, then I killed him.  
Im a murderer. I killed Kaworu Nagisa. (sobbing) Damn it! I should've died! Not him!  
  
The wind blows and an unsettleing feeling passes through Shinji.  
  
Shinji (thinking): I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
After thinking this, his thoughts return to Eva.  
  
Shinji (thinking): I won't pilot anymore! It has caused me to much pain! I won't!  
  
A new voice enters his head.  
  
Voice: Is that really true?  
SHinji: Huh! Who are you? WHat the hell?  
Voice: Why, Im you. More specifically your true self, your subconcious.  
Shinji: Huh! I dont understand. Besides Im never going to pilot again!  
Voice: So u will leave Misato, Asuka, Rei, and the others to die? Are u going to give  
up? Pathetic. I never knew this me existed.  
Shinij:I..uh...I...gomen. I'm sorry. I'm just an fool. Im not strong enough to protect those   
I care about.   
Voice: Then we will all die.  
Shinji:..............  
Voice: Your wondering 'Why must I fight any longer?" aren't you? Well, if u still pilot,  
you can protect teh world from teh new treat that will show itself soon. Good luck.  
  
The voice disappered and then Shinji was alone once again.   
Suddenly, sirens and klaxons can be heard far off.  
  
Shinji: What? An angel? But...thats impossible. Unless.... Damn it, I guess I   
have to pilot again!  
  
With that Shinji starts running towards teh Geofront.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the same time, a discussion is going on between the commanders of NERV.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Ikari, this may deem worthy of intrest.  
Ikari (coldly): What is it?  
Fuyutsuki: Well, it seems that the Dead Sea Scrolls forgot to mention something.  
Ikari (impatiently): Amd?  
Fuyutsuki: It seems that new beings are going to test out strength. These beings are  
the ArchAngels. They are more powerful then the Angels before them. In fact, they are   
a lot stronger and smarter then our present Evas. But we have time to prepare because  
they should be arriving a bit later. Giving us time to pre....  
  
Sirens and klaxons go off, interupting the Sub-Commander.  
  
Fuyutsuki:...pare. I spoke too soon.  
  
Ikari merely smirked.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey! I'm finished with the prelude and I noticed it was really short. Oh, well. Im starting slowly   
but the series will get better.  
  
E mail any comments to pacman636@aol.com  
  
Tune in for the next chapter casue its really teh first. It'll get exciting, I hope.  



	2. Chapter One: The First Arrival

NGE: The ArchAngels  
Chapter 1  
By CruelAngel  
E-mail- pacman636@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EVA or any of its characters. There all Gainax and ADVisions.  
Don't sue me! I have no money to give. You think im printing money!? I'm just borrowing   
their characters and everything.  
  
Well, nothing new. I know the prelude was bad but it'll get better. I think. Ummm, any comments  
e-mail me. I desperatly need feedback. If I want to improve, I need FEEDBACK! So, please  
R&R! Arigato! Now, the story.  
  
Note: AS means teh Shinji in Shinji's mind.  
Oh and excuse me for my misspelling. Im not a good speller.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A very big being stalks the streets of Tokyo-3. Its head is not where it should be. In fact,  
the head is in the middle of its chest. The head looks like a flat circle with bug-eyes. The  
arms hang nimbly by its side. They look like their about to snap off due to the weight. Its   
body is extremely out of proportion. It looks like a tube with a very big and fat end. Where  
this fat part it, three legs stick out, its feet. The feet had talon-like claws. They grip teh earth  
as if there is no tommorow.   
  
This is the first ArchAngel, the ArchAngel of Illusion.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A tired looking Misato enters the room. She was running to Terminal Dogma, before weeping  
becasue of how horrible life has been for her. Kaji's death took a big impact on her, then Asuka's suicide   
attempt and finding the secrets of Rei. Her friend's, Ritsuko, being sent to prison didn't help matters.  
Shinji's depressing state was on the borderline, now new enemies have come.   
  
Misato (panting): Status!  
Maya: The MAGI detected an unknown being about 400 km away from Tokyo-3. We don't know if  
its an angel or not. We're checking the pattern now.  
Makato: Its been confirmed! The pattern is unknown! Its not an angel.  
Misato (confused with a very annoyed look): What do you mean 'the pattern is unknown'?  
Makato: It switches to rapidly from blue to red then to black to get a clear reading.  
Misato:???  
Makato: I don't understand Major. With the 17th Angel dead, shouldn't there be no need to fight?  
  
Misato casts a glance towards the two commanders. Not suprisingly, they remained calm, as if they  
were expecting this?!  
  
Misato (thinking): Were you hiding this from us? Or was this not part of your scenario?  
Misato: Damn it! Whats the status of the EVA!  
Makato: The pilot is here and changing. The EVA is ready except for teh pilot. Wait, he's here now.  
Shinji (inside the EVA): Is it an angel? Or....  
Misato: No its not an angel. We dont know yet. You should....  
Makato: Major! His sync ratio is barely passing the borderline!   
Misato (quietly): Thats to be expected.  
Maya: He also has a pshycological disturbance.  
Misato: Ok. Um....uh...Shinji?  
Shinji (quietly with an edge of determination): Yes?  
Misato: Are you prepared to battle again after....what happened?  
Shinji (determined): Hai!  
  
This last remark suprised everyone in the room. Everyone except Shinji and Commander Ikari.  
Fuyutsuki even was suprised.  
  
Ikari: Major. Stop cross-examining the pilot. Send the EVA out closest to the being. This being's  
code name will be 'ArchAngel' but more specifically 'The ArchAngel of Illusion'.  
Misato: Y-Yes sir! Sortie Unit-01! Launch...EVA!  
  
By now Shinji is used to the G-Forces pulling him down while escalating at amazing speed. Yet,   
something was different about this boy, the same shy boy who defeated an angel without training.  
During the short time of this "lift", Shinji began thinking. He began thinking about something totally  
of the present situation.  
  
S: Rei Ayanami. This name scares me yet makes me feel warm. Like a mothers embrace or...  
AS: Yes. You must accept the fact that Rei is i fact the clone of your mother. But what does that  
make her to you? You must decide.  
S: Its funny how I have conversations with myself. Plus, I noticed I'm a lot smarter than I thought.  
AS: Stop avoiding the subject. What do you think of Ayanami?  
S: I...don't know.  
AS: If you don't know what you think, then you truly are as pathetic as Asuka says you are.  
S: Asuka...  
AS: Yes, Asuka.  
S: I...am pathetic.  
AS: ???  
S: Of course Im pathetic. I always run away from my problems.  
AS: It is good that you accept that. But, will you change? For eveyone and mostly yourself?  
S: I-I'll try...  
AS: Good.  
S: Oh, and to answer your question about Rei, I think of her as a sister, the sister I never had.  
AS: I see. Good luck!  
S:!!!  
  
With that Shinji's inner conversations have ended.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The girl in question, Rei Ayanami, is currently visiting Asuka. Yet, she is confused by her actions.  
  
Rei: Pilot Sohryu. Asuka Langley Soryu. What..Why am I here.  
Asuka:....  
Rei: I'm am confused about my emotions, toward Ikari-kun. He is..different than that of his father.  
Asuka:....  
Rei (quietly) I do not understand.....  
Asuka (faintly):Wondergirl...  
Rei:!!! I see you are recovering. That is good.   
  
Rei slips quietly through the door, leaving teh patient to her thoughts.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The ArchAngel appears...amused. It has been expecting this attack, every since his elder told him  
to prepare. The ArchAngel knew of the EVA's power but knows it is unstoppable. Not even a fully  
syncronized pilot cannot beat an ArchAngel. Plus, it has a very special, hidden ability.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A crystal glows in the ever darkenning temple of Adami. Here is teh inner sanctum of the EVA's soul.  
The true ability of EVA is unlocked here. And this is where victory lies. A shadow walks through the halls   
of this temple. A shadow, merely a shadow. A shadow with a soul. It calls out.   
  
Shadow: Artimus! Come, the time is near. I feel HIM summoning me. Danger strikes him and his loved ones.  
We must act quickly. It is al ready there.  
  
Four eyes glow on teh darkness. It reveals itself. It looks suprisingly like an...EVA? This is a true EVA. It has  
silver armor with dashes of black. Its wings are sleek and thin with a metal color. Its head looks like EVA-01's  
except for its four eyes. It's shoulder blade as the distinct design of a planet with glowing rings. The core is  
glowing and gold. Its bindings are gone so it can flex and move like a natural human. This is Artimus.  
  
Artimus: Of course, Tobias.  
Tobias: Good. Let me in.  
  
The entry plug opens and automatically loads into the EVA. It is now activated.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Shinji.  
His dazed state is interuptted by the sudden jolt from stopping.  
  
Shinji: Wheres the target, Misato-san?  
Misato: 50 km away freom your currwent position.  
Makato: ETA 3 minutes.  
Shinji: That fast?!  
Misato: Engage the enemy, Shinji-kun!  
Shinji (gritting his teeth): Hai!  
  
Suddenly the ArchAngel is directly in front of Eva 01.  
  
Shinji (suprised): W-What?!  
Misato: How didi it move that fast! Shinji!  
Shinji: Ahhhhhhh!  
  
The ArchAngel quickly grabs the EVA by its feet and pulls. With his feet leaving the rgound, the EVA falls   
violently to the ground.  
  
ArchAngel: I see. You really are as weak as they say, Shinji Ikari.  
Shinji: What! You can speak! Ahhhhh!  
  
Shinji however was talking just to kill time becasue he jolts to grab the progressive knife in his shoulder blade.  
Then he slams it into the ArchAngel only to find...  
  
Shinji: An AT-Field!   
ArchAngel: Yes, what you humans call the AT-Field is actually the barriers to your mind. Weapons like that  
won;t work.  
Shinji (gritting teeth):AT-Field at full power!  
  
For the second time Shinji tries to stab the ArchAnegl. However, teh weapon is stopped yet again and is flung  
2 km. away. The ArchAngel's arm falls off, and then its head explodes. Through the arm sockets come six arms  
of light and out of the haed comes a very, long stalk eye which is bloodshot. All six arms attack EVA 01 where  
only two strike. The rest pass through like air.  
  
Shinji: Ahhhh! My arm!  
Misato: What was that?  
Maya: It seems that only two of those arems are pure energy while the rest are just illusions.  
Misato: Which one is real? Hurry!  
Makato: Thers no way to tell, Major!  
Misato:???  
Makato: The arms continuously switch around. So, the arm is never the same.  
Shinji: Shit! How am I suppossed to win?  
ArchAngel: hmm...interesting question.  
Everyone in teh control room but the commanders:???  
ArchAngel: The answer is simple...You DON'T!  
Shinji: huh!  
  
Suddenly the ArchAngel slams into EVA 01, slamming both into a building while ising the EVA as a sheild.  
The ArchAngel pins the EVA down with its "six arms" and its head start to turn red. A ray of heat comes out  
from its eye and starts to burn of the damaged arm of the EVA.   
  
Shinji (eyes start to water): Damn! My a..a...ar..mmmm! Uh...uh!  
ArchAngel:You can't beat me!  
Shinji: Yes....I can!  
ArchAngel: Fine. Lets play a little game. Its called lets see if Shinji can find the real ArchANgel. Wanna   
play?  
Shinji:?  
ArchAngel: Good.  
  
The ArchAngel jumps off the EVA literally. Its feet bend into the EVA's chest and then it springs up.  
  
Shiji: Umph!  
  
The ArchAngel then splits into 5 of the same thing. Except...  
  
Maya: Major! There are 4 illusions and one real one! But, the MAGI can't identify which one is which.  
Misato: What! Shinji, you'll have to guess!  
Shinji: Roger.  
Shinji (thinking): Suicide could be nice now.  
Commander Ikari: Oh, and pilot Ikari, Mode-D cannot be activated from your EVA.  
Shinji (quietly): Hai. How did he know?  
  
The ArchAngel without warning starts attacking the EVA. Shinji doesn't know which one is real so he  
attacks the closest one. His fist goes right through. A split secong later one of the four chargers grab teh EVA's   
arm and pulls with all its might. There is a ripping sound and then the EVA is flung into the air and its   
umbillical cord snaps.  
  
Shinji: Ahh..hhhhh..hhhh.h..h.....h.h..h.hh.  
ArchAngel: Shinji Ikari, do you like the pain? You should.  
Shinji: No...more...p..p..pain  
ArchAngel: Too bad!  
  
The ArchAngel then springs on one foot while the other is in the air and hits the EVA right at its chest.  
The armor is no longer there and the core is now exposed.   
  
Shinji: I..only...have 10 seconds of.. power...l..l..left. I...guess this is it. I didn't want to d-d-die like this.  
Voice: And you won't  
Shinji: Nani?  
  
The ArchAngel is about to strike but it forcefully taken off the EVA by the mysterious EVA. This EVA is...  
  
EVA's pilot: Hey, pilot. You OK?  
Shinji: How did you get this line?  
EVA pilot: Easy. I used to own it. By the way, ny mane is Tobias. Tobias is all I can say. My EVA? You  
can call it Artimus, the first true EVA.  
ArchAngel (recovering from the blow): Is that...Artimus?!  
Tobias: Sure is. But, Im getting sick of you so, PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
Shinji could only watch as Tobias suddenly jumped into the air and threw some horns that hit true to their   
mark. He flipped in the air and had his leg out, ready for the hit, but...the ArchAngel moved.  
  
ArchAngel: Damn! Your to good.  
Tobias: I know. The weak will die. That means YOU!  
ArchAngel: ARGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
A huge green explosion erupts a second after the EVA's foot hits the red orb in the middle of the ArchAngels  
eye. Shinji then goes unconcious. The command center is deathly quiet.  
  
Maya: Major, pilot life signs confirmed!  
Misato: Thank god! Have him transported to the medical wing.  
Maya: Hai.  
Fuyutsuki (to Ikari): Who was that boy. Was this part of yhour scenario?  
Ikari: Even I don't know. But teh need for EVAs is once again apparent. Im sure the old men wont object.  
Fuyutsuki: Yes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, finished with Chapter One. What do you think. I know I'm a little OOC. I need FEEDBACK. Please!   
REVIEW! E-MAIL ME!  
e-mail- pacman636@aol.com  
-CruelAngel  
  
  



End file.
